


In Record Time

by Sweetheart627



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627





	

“Beep beep”. Tuomas locked his car and turned to look at the studio he was parked in front of. It was three weeks ago when he had first heard of this place.

_*He’s A Pirate* plays_

_“Hello.”_

_“Hello, is this Tuomas Holopainen?” came a male voice from over the phone._

_“Yes. What can I do for you?”_

_“I have a business proposition for you. I’m the manager for Johanna Kurkula. Miss Kurkula would like to ask if you would compose a song for her.”_

Tuomas knew the famous pop singer. She was well liked all over Finland. “Um, sure. I’d be happy to. I’m not busy for the next couple months. Just tell me when and where I could talk to her.” The manager gave him directions to a studio in Helsinki. Now, here he was. He straightened his jacket, smoothed his hair and walked through the door.

The receptionist directed him to a recording room on the fourth floor. He entered the control room and was enveloped by a smooth, soft voice. The melody it sang was like a gentle lullaby. He looked though the glass and saw a woman sitting on a stool, singing into a mic.

For a moment, Tuomas could only stare. He had seen pictures of Johanna many times, but this was the first time he had been in the same room as her. Her long red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, the front of it styled into a bouffant. She wore a black turtleneck sweater and a pale pink skirt. As she sang, Johanna gently swayed and smiled as the song crescendoed to the end.

As the music faded, she opened her eyes and saw Tuomas standing there, watching her intently. She waved at him, causing him to shake out of his reverie. He blushed slightly at being caught staring and waved back.

Johanna rose and came through the door the the control room. She sauntered over to Tuomas and extended a hand. “Hello Mr. Holopainen. I’m Johanna. Thank you so much for coming.” Her voice was just a soft spoken as her singing and her eyes held a kind shine.

Tuomas shook her hand and smiled, “Please, call me Tuomas. And it was my pleasure.”

“I’ve listened to your work for some time. I use to dream of being just like Tarja. The basic thing is, I’d like you to compose a song for me to put on my new album. Something soft and fantastical.”

He thought a moment, trying to find a melody. When none came, he mentally frowned at himself. Johanna looked at him patiently. “Why don’t you come to my place tomorrow. I have a piano there and we can work out a song.”

“Sure. Sounds good.” She gave him directions and headed back to the recording area. Tuomas stayed a bit longer before leaving to find a hotel.

The next day, he stood waiting in an elevator, riding to the penthouse of the complex. At the top, the keyboardist knocked on the door and waited for Johanna to answer. After a few moments, she appeared, but, to his surprise, she only wore a knee-length silk bath robe.

Johanna must’ve just gotten out of the shower because the gown clung to her body, outlining every curve. It was clearly visible that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Even her wet hair still lay limp on her shoulders.

All this was realized in the space of a moment of sheer embarrassment before either one reacted. Johanna jumped and threw her arms over her chest. Tuomas spun around and shielded his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve called first. I can come back later.” The composer said while trying not to look at the singer who stood blushing in the door.

“No, no. Please come in. I’ll just go throw some clothes on. I couldn’t remember if I had told you 10:00 or 12:00. I’m sorry. I should’ve checked who it was first. Please come in and make yourself at home.”

Tuomas walked shyly into the apartment as Johanna ran into what he saw briefly was her bedroom. The main room was done red, brown, and a burnt coral. There were gold accents on the walls and furniture. It was a room that looked both elegant and rustic.

Tuomas sat on the couch and waited until Johanna remerged from the back room. She now wore a long sleeved sweater and jeans.

“I am sorry about that. I’m usually more cautious.” She said as she gestured for him to join her at the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink. Some wine, maybe?” She showed him a rack that held about eight or nine various bottles of wine. Tuomas looked them over and pulled out a dry red. Johanna pour two glasses before leading him to the piano.

“So have you had any ideas yet?” she asked as he played a few scales as a warmup.

“I’ve thought about it and tried a couple melodies. Let me show you.”

The rest of the week was spent like that, Tuomas played the melody that they worked out and Johanna helped as he formed lyrics to go with it. They laughed, they talked, and they greatly enjoyed each others company. Tuomas began to feel something more for this fairy-like singer. Something he hadn’t felt since Tarja had gotten married.

“Hey, Johanna?” He called to her as he entered the apartment one morning. She poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go out for coffee? You’ve been making breakfast for me this whole time. I want to treat you this morning.” He shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Why did he suddenly feel like a schoolboy?

“Sure,” she answered brightly. “Just let me grab my coat.”

A few minutes later, they entered the elevator to head down. As they stood there, Tuomas slowly brushed the back of his hand against hers. When she didn’t pull away, he gathered his courage and slid his hand into hers just as the doors opened to the lobby floor. Without even turning to look at her, Tuomas walked boldly out, still holding her hand.

Once they reached the street, he finally dared a glance at the red headed woman beside him. She was smiling brightly, and that happiness shone in her eyes too. She looked up at him and he felt her hand shift as she laced her fingers though his. “We should do coffee more often.”

Tuomas blushed, but nodded. “Yes. Yes we should. Hey, if your not busy tonight, wanna hit a movie?”

Johanna tilted her head back and laughed merrily. “I’ll check my schedule. I have an appointment with this crusty old composer I’m doing a collaboration with, but I’m sure he won’t mind if I postpone.”

Now it was his turn to laugh. “Crusty, huh? Just wait. I’ll show you ‘crusty’.”

They entered the coffee shop to stares and gasps, but they didn’t care. Although it was never official, this was what they would claim as their first date for years to come.


End file.
